1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a flying craft capable of swift flight through a fluid medium, such as air, water or space, and a propulsion system therefore that is energy efficient, using air and water as main propulsion energy.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous aircraft and spacecraft utilize solid or gas fossil fuels in jet or rocket engines to provide thrust necessary for flight of the craft. However, these fuels are costly, in limited supply, and not environmentally friendly.
Steam generators are known to provide low-cost energy by providing a driving force for one or more steam turbines. In such a system, generated steam is recirculated through a condenser to return the steam to water. The steam turbines produce low-cost electric energy, particularly when nuclear reactors are used as a heat source.
There is a need for a more economical and environmentally friendly fuel source and propulsion system that can be used to provide thrust for future aircraft and spacecraft. There is also a need for such a propulsion system that uses an abundant replenishable fuel source that will not further pollute our environment.